


I don't want to leave your side | Snufmin

by Bigboy_Riki (Bigboy_riki)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: A little angst, Confession, Crying, Fluff, Kisses, Light nsfw?, M/M, Moomin is sad because Snufkin has to leave, Sad with a Happy Ending, They kinda make out at the end but it's not descriptive, cute kisses, sad moomintroll, snufmin fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigboy_riki/pseuds/Bigboy_Riki
Summary: Snufkin must leave for the winter, but this year Moomintroll is more upset than ever, because he couldn't confess his true feelings before Snufkin left. But will he be able to after all?Just a little soft confession fic
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snufmin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	I don't want to leave your side | Snufmin

"Oh Snufkin, please, you can't go!" Moomintroll whimpered, grabbing on to Snufkin's paws, his tail flicking.

"Moomintroll," Snufkin chuckled and sighed, reaching up to pet the top of his head. "You should be used to this by now, my friend, you know it is what I must do." Snufkin pulled away from him and stepped back.

"No, Snufkin, you don't understand!" Moomintroll cried. "I can't bare to be without you this winter!"

"And I cannot bare to be around people that long, friend, you know this," Snufkin said softly. Wind blew colorful autumn leaves around them. They were standing just past the bridge, right at the entrance to the seemingly dark, yet colorful woods. The sky above was a beautiful soft grey-blue color. It was late autumn, and any day winter shall come, along with it's ice and it's snow. "It will be fine, okay? Just like every year, you will open your eyes once the winter is over and you've had a lovely hibernation," Snufkin reached to put a hand on the other's shoulder. "And I will be back just a few days after you wake." He gave a big, warm smile.

Moomintroll sniffled and wiped his teary eyes. "B-But... Snufkin, I-"

"There's no but's Moomintroll- I must go now, friend." Moomin shifted forward as Snufkin pulled his hand away as if to keep the touch as long as he could, but Snufkin turned. "See you soon," He gave another smile, and a nod, then turned to be on his way.

Moomintroll watched him go with wide eyes, slowly stepping back onto the bridge, eyes squinting before he broke into tears again, crying softly and covering his eyes. The wind around him seemed to blow harsher as if just to fit with the sadness of the moment. Moomintroll pulled his hands away to look at the trail into the woods to see that Snufkin was already gone and out of sight. He hiccuped and shook his head. "Oh, Snuf... I just wanted to tell you how I felt this year..." He whispered with a shaky breath, then turned to look up at the cool sky, which seemed a bit lighter at the base of the mountains, as it will shift into a bright gold when the sun soon sets. 

Moomin's eyes caught sight of a spot on one of the mountains, and he furrowed his brows, then turned and began to quickly walk along with the stream, still letting out occasional sniffles and rubbing his wet eyes. He could only think of Snufkin, and how much he already missed him. He had found himself coming to hate hibernation. He didn't want to waste his time sleeping inside for months, when he could be on an adventure, or he could be with Snufkin. Back to Snufkin, of course, his thoughts always went. 

Moomin soon found himself walking to the edge of a grassy cliff. Him and Snufkin often sat here together; Snufkin would play his harmonica and they would just enjoy each other's company. Moomin sat down with a heavy thunk in the grass near the edge, chin in his paws as he stared out over the whole of Moomin Valley, which looked so pretty from up here, but he really didn't care for it at this moment of sadness. All he could do was sit and daydream of going on an adventure, going and exploring Hattifattener Island with Snufkin, climbing up a volcano together, or going somewhere new that he had never even imagined before. These overwhelming thoughts of longing rushed into his chest, and his face became wet with hot tears as he started to sob. "Oh Snufkin, how-how I wish for nothing more than-"

"Moomintroll?" The familiar voice called out softly behind him.

Moomin froze and looked back at Snufkin with wide, teary eyes, his face red. Sn-Snufkin...? What're you doing here, you should be long gone by now on your journey." He hiccuped and sniffled.

Snufkin was walking calmly towards him, sitting down softly in the grass at his side. "I like to come here before I go to see the whole of Moomin Valley to wish it farewell. Why aren't you sleeping? You usually go right to bed when I leave." Snufkin looked concerned.

"I-I don't want to go into crummy hibernation." Moomin huffed and rubbed his eye with his palm, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Oh? And why not? That is what Moomins do, after all." Snufkin cocked his head.

"I hate it, it's a bore and goes by so slowly yet so fast! I just want to adventure! I want to be with you! I-" Moomin cut himself off as he stared at Snufkin, then looked away, staring at the golden and pink swirls in the sky around the setting sun. The clouds were spirals of pink and purple that twirled together in a beautiful way.

"Hm?" Snufkin raised his brows. "You... what?" 

Moomin furrowed his brows and stayed silent for a few moments, then sighed, turning to look up at Snufkin. "I- I want to go with you, Snufkin. I want to be with you every day and- and I want to _hug_ you and I-I know that's strange but I do, I want to hold you, and never let go! I w... want... want to..." Moomin stopped himself, face turning red as Snufkin slowly leaned in towards him, eyes half lidded. He gasped quietly, leaning in as well as his eyes brightened. Snufkin tilted his head all the way to one side to kiss Moomin softly. Moomintroll froze for a moment, the closed his eyes, seeming to melt into the kiss, reaching up to put his paws on Snufkin's neck, Snufkin reaching up to cup Moomin's face. Both of them suddenly pulled away, faces a purely red as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

"I..." That's all Moomintroll could get out.

"Um..." Snufkin coughed, still blushing. "Was that um... okay?"

"Yes! Well- that- um- absolutely, yes... If... you liked it, friend..?" Moomintroll looked at him shyly

"Hm...Then we shall do it again?" Snufkin cocked his head, smiling in what was almost a smirk.

Moomin's tail fluffed up, and both laughed and hugged, then pulled each other into another kiss, both having to tilt their heads quite a way, but it didn't seem to bother them. Moomintroll giggled as the two of them rolled over into the grass, Snufkin's hat landing beside them. Snufkin laughed a bit before leaning over him to kiss him again, pulling himself up to lean over the Moomin's stomach, legs wrapping around him. Moomintroll's tail wagged happily as he melted into this kiss, one hand wrapping around Snufkin and the other reaching up to run through his surprisingly soft messy hair. The two of them felt like this moment could last forever, but there are sure to be many more like this together. <3


End file.
